mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Rose Lalonde
Rose Lalonde is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. Biography Rose goes under the pseudonym tentacleTherapist when chatting on Pesterchum. Her original name was Flighty Broad, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was settled upon. Her chumHandle name may also be abbreviated by the chat client as TT. Her web browser of choice is Cetus. Rose looks similar in stature to John Egbert, wears a headband, and a shirt with a character from the television show Squiddles that she has altered to resemble Cthulhu. She has very feminine facial features, despite being around thirteen years old. Rose's interests are described as having a passion for obscure literature, creative writing (albeit being secretive about it). She also is interested in the bestially strange and fictitious, and also dabbles in psychoanalysis and likes to knit, learning to do so because of John's present to her for her birthday. She also plays the violin. Her room is filled with octopus themed items, ranging from octopus dolls to the fabled Ink of Squid Pro Quo. She even has a poster of Fluthlu and some concept art of Beasts hung up over her bed. She's a little messy, and appears to like the color purple much akin to how John prefers blue. Rose lives on Rainbow Falls, New York State, in a different Time Zone than John. Her mother is apparently not very supportive of her, allegedly making fun of her daughter through Cruel Irony, and may have a drinking problem; however, it seems likely that much as John is annoyed by his father's genuine displays of affection, Rose is annoyed by her mother's genuine likes and empathy. Rose is using the tree modus for her sylladex. She feels it is elegant, although not especially practical. The tree modus auto-sorts items held in alphabetical order, and if an item is taken and breaks the tree, the items that are broken from the tree fall out of the sylladex and onto the ground. Her sylladex has at least eight cards, though it likely can hold many more. Her Strife Specibus is set to NeedleKind, as she put her knitting needles in it because the grimoire she had with her would have particular consequences. She uses her needles in combination with wool, sticking them in a Lime Ogre's eyes and wrangling with it. It is possible that Rose is aware of the readers. She refuses to open her diary as it is meant for her eyes only. Since she is the only one visible in her bedroom, it appears that she is hiding it from us. At another point, when the scene shifts to her she outright refuses, because she is still working on her Sburb guide. This may just be a joke, however. She recently escaped from the "unestablishment" of Skaia Laboratories, and has adopted a scarf she has found as a part of her wardrobe in order to "Be the Rider" in reference to the Japanese show "Kamen Rider," where the wearing of colored scarves has become a trademark of the various title-bearers over the years. Rose finally used Sburb to escape from a meteor aiming directly at her house, by breaking the Cruxite Bottle. She did this at the end of Act 3. She begins Act 4 in the Land of Light and Rain, a reference to her Associated Classical Element and an inverse of John's proximity to the dark kingdom. However, Rose's house was already in the Land of Light and Rain when she entered the Medium, unlike John who had to ascend/descend to reach the Land of Wind and Shade. Rose's Associated Classical Element is water, judging by the water running through her house, and the fact that she is now in the Land of Light and Rain gives this theory further support. Personality Rose's personality is rather straightforward, stoic and stern, albeit a tad long winded. This is mainly shown in her communications with John, pointing out his idiocies and numbskull ideas. Unlike other pesterChum chatters, she is a bit more helpful, giving him encouragement, and apologizing for her own mistakes. She is more likely doing this because she prefers organization rather than chaos, a typical straight-man trait. Rose has a backward and absurd crush on Dave Strider. She pesters him to play Sburb with her, but at the same time sarcastically builds his already inflated ego with ridiculous comments about how well known he is. Dave however, wants none of it and mentions to John that "She lays it on thick, you know?" However, it seems possible that Rose's comments are merely a minor indulgence and that she only wants to play Sburb with Dave because he was, at that point, the only person she knows who has the game. In fact when speaking with John, she portrays no particular liking towards Dave, even going so far as to describe him as an 'insufferable prick.' It's been speculated that her desperation for playing Sburb stems from Jade Harley's prediction that it will allow her to resurrect her dead cat Jaspers, to whom she may hold more affection than she lets on. Rose is a bit more private about her own belongings and doesn't like to share things about her to ANYONE. She seems highly cynical, and displays a great degree of difficulty in admitting the sincerity of any given action -- this extends past her parental strife with her Mother, as she has been seen to regard John's birthday present to he (and the accompanying note) as a "facetious sentimental gesture," although it is uncertain whether she legitimately believes that this is the case or if she's simply unwilling to admit that she appreciated the gift. Sburb Rose hosts her own server for Sburb, which appears to be an application that allows her to interact with John's actual physical world. She can click and control actual objects in John's house. Rose is involved enough with Sburb that she has created a walkthrough on GameFAQS, but is currently incomplete as she is still discovering more about the game as she plays it with John. It states that Sburb is bringing about the end of the world, yet is the only way for you to save yourself. What is unique about this is that Rose's application puts her in the position of being like a MSPA Reader herself, in that she is operating from the standard position of where a Reader is - Outside looking in, and interacting in the world with commands. The scary bit about this is that she has a bit more control than we do. Rose could fill the role mentioned in Nanna's note to John at the end of Act II of the "Witch of Space" due to her affinity for black cats and her interest in cosmic horrors. However, Rose is in fact the "Seer of Light" due to her presence in the Land of Light and Rain and a mysterious voice insisting on calling her 'Seer'. This voice is almost certainly the Windswept Questant. Rose was recently contacted by a troll, GC, who speaks remarkably similar to Strider. It is interesting to note that her two contacts with them mirror herself (or possibly John) and Strider. Notes Rose's personality of the straight-man is carried through in several ways. *She is a rarity among Pesterchum users in that she types with perfect syntax and capitalization. *She reminds John of his assumed objectives. *She isn't put off by John's more over-the-top Hilarious Antics. *She jokes very little, and is more prone to sarcasm. *She needlessly draws out her sentences with longer words, sometimes confusing John. *She is apologetic for her own mistakes. *When named, instead of expressing exuberance for the correct name, she gives a small grin rather than the over-the-top dorky smile John makes. Inventory Log Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Characters